Thomas Haynes
Thomas Haynes is a main character in Glee: The Concrete Jungle. He is portrayed by Charlie Carver. Biography While growing up, he always felt pressured to be this "perfect" son for his father. Thomas loves the arts but his father disapproved of that because he thought it was too feminine, so Thomas went in the athletic direction. Starting high school, Thomas was a really scrawny and short kid and word always get picked last for everything but he would try to not let that get the better of him. One day when Thomas was a sophomore, he arrived late for lacrosse practice and he thought he was the only in the locker room. As he was changing, a bunch of seniors jumped him and started bullying and physically hurt him, and they said it was "initiation" for those who come late for practice. After they left, another member of the team, Jake, who was not involved in bullying Thomas, went over to him and helped him up. Thomas was rather nervous, as he was the captain of the team, so he was scared at what was going to happen to him. While Jake was helping clean Thomas up, Thomas started getting a weird feeling in his lower half, which Jake did chuckled at but didn't seem to mind. The two of them talked a bit and after Thomas was cleaned up he went to pick up his shirt that he wasn't able to put on earlier. When he turned around to thank Jake, Jake kissed him on the lips and Thomas felt something he didn't feel before, including from his girlfriend. Thomas, confused, grabbed his stuff and left without saying goodbye. He then struggles with his sexuality and eventually comes out to his dad through an incident regarding a dinner when his boyfriend shows up and spills the beans. His dad got mad and kicked him out of the house but not without a beating. He starts to become depressed and turns to drugs. He slowly starts to overcome this when he sees Jake at a bar and he helps him through this. By his senior year, he was captain of the school's football and lacrosse team as well as being the star athlete his senior year but still felt like something was missing. After graduation, his best friend (Jackson Montgomery) brought him to the auditorium, a place he never really visited before, and made Thomas sing (something that was always a guilty pleasure of his). After he sung, he felt like he an idea of what he wanted to do so he decides to go to New York with Jackson. Personality Thomas is a very quiet and observious man and only speaks his mind when he needs. He is an introvert but loves to talk in front of large groups of people. He is friendly and nice, and has a big passion for music. He tries to be friendly and nice to everyone. He is also really dorky when he is somewhere he's never been before. Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Characters